


Counterfeit of Dreams

by fueled by jokbal (camxand)



Series: in love with a ghost [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camxand/pseuds/fueled%20by%20jokbal
Summary: Momo daydreams too much and Momo likes to write: a drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4 am what am I doing I don't know

 

> ` _imagine;_ `
> 
> ` _And so I pulled you closer, your body against mine, warming my cold heart with our body heat. We're just laying in bed, and we're talking about everything. Your voice is so soft that I begin to caress you with my lips. Planting soft kisses around your neck your cheek your forehead. God, I want to sleep with you so bad. No, not sex. Just... You know, two bodies sleeping in the same bed. And we'll cuddle._ `
> 
> ` **_[Apr. 1st, 2017 | 2:15 am]_ ** `

 

It's her escape. To write whatever her feelings down and post it anonymously on the web. Yeah, it's been days since Momo talked to Mina. Never once even bumped into her. But then again, she's still tossing herself around her dull apartment.

Momo had been staring at Mina's instagram update. It led her into such dilemma - like a constant tug of war - that she start to write about _her_ again. Just the way she looks manage to melt the iceberg inside of her. No, it wasn't a joke - just because the rest of the world was laughing doesn't mean her mind was too. It was no April fools, Momo was sure of that.

 

 

 

> ` _am i allowed to imagine us before i sleep?_ `
> 
> ` _to wants your lips brushing against mine,_ `
> 
> ` _to wants your hand interwind with mine,_ `
> 
> ` _to wants your breath against mine._ `
> 
>  
> 
> ` _i like the idea of you, the idea of us._ `
> 
> ` _and i'm not planning to change anything and just keep everything in my head._ `
> 
> ` **_[Apr. 1st, 2017 | 3:30 am]_ ** `
> 
>  

 

Momo wanted her to stay.

 

Even if it's only in her dreams.

  

 

 

> ` _surfing through quivering thoughts,_ `
> 
> ` _my body aches for words that are too sinful to spit,_ `
> 
> ` _condemn my action of thoughts -_ `
> 
> ` _it's all in my head_ `
> 
> `**_[Apr. 1st, 2017 | 3:45 am]_ ** `

 

 

You could say that Momo was an insomniac. The only way for her to fall asleep was to think about her, as pathetic as it sounds. And sometimes, Momo wants it to be real - but Momo knows her time was running out and Momo knows that she couldn't do anything else but to write and to dream. But her body loves to betray her and so she shoot Mina another text instead.

 


End file.
